Christmas at Hogwarts
by Mama1610
Summary: Will Christmas at Hogwarts be merry? How will the professors and students at Hogwarts take it when they are all snowed in together? Will everyone survive? Find out here.


**A/N: **This is an experimental fanfiction to see if one could create a good story with every detail chosen randomly. Everything from the characters to the setting to the plot to the number of chapters to the relationships between the different characters is chosen at random but everything is also taken seriously to form a real story. I hope you like it and please leave me a review with your thoughts.

This is a disclaimer for the rights of any of the characters or the setting of this story. None of it belongs to me, but to J.K. Rowling instead. This disclaimer will also apply for future chapters of this story.

December 1st

As the wind was howling outside, the professors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were making their way towards the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade close by the school. They had been called there for an urgent meeting.

"Why did the meeting have to be in the Shrieking Shack?" Said Professor Binns "And in this weather too?" The other professors stopped in their tracks and looked at transparent Professor Binns. He didn't have the same trouble with the cold and the wind of a traditional December 1st.

"I heard rumors that this would be the worst storm in a century and that is saying something when you think of the past few years." Professor Sinistra moved on, ignoring Professor Binns who was wishing he hadn't left his armchair in front of the fire.

As they entered the Shrieking Shack, they all felt at wave of heat rushing through their bodies despite their thick cloaks. Even though the Shrieking Shack was an old, very run-down building without any heating, it still provided its visitors with shelter from the howling wind outside.

The professors decided to split up to find Professor Flitwick, who had summoned them to the Shack. Some went left, some went right, some went up. After a few seconds a scream was heard from the left side of the Shrieking Shack as Professor Lupin came out of a very destroyed-looking bedroom.

Even faster, the rest of the Hogwarts professors came running to his aid. Even Professor Snape was running so fast that his cloak was flying behind him.

As Professor Sinistra, the last to arrive in the room, ran in, she found the others crowded in a circle in the middle of the room. She had stopped running and found that a "lump" was lying on the floor.

Professor Flitwick.

In the Gryffindor Common room, Hermione was sitting in front of the fireplace in the company of Neville Longbottom and Cormac McLaggen.

"Gran send an owl saying it was gonna be the worst snowstorm of the century and that I ought to get home soon." Neville told Hermione and Cormac.

"Relax," Cormac leaned back on the couch, making himself very comfortable. "It'll probably be over in a couple of days and in a couple of weeks, school is over, and we'll all go home for Christmas."

"But what if we're stuck here over Christmas?" Neville erupted.

"Relax, both of you." Said Hermione, breaking apart the two boys. "Of course, we won't be stuck here and if we are, well it's Hogwarts. It's a big castle, we'll all be together, and we do each have a bed."

A silence followed Hermione's very rational line. Through the windows of Gryffindor Tower, the wind was howling. It would definitely not quiet down tonight. Maybe tomorrow, but not tonight.

"Well, let's see how it turns out and hope for the best." Hermione added.

At these words, the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and McGonagall entered. However, she wasn't alone. She was followed by several members of the Order of the Phoenix. White in the face, McGonagall started to say something to her Gryffindors, but stopped. How could she tell them what had happened in the Shrieking Shack? She couldn't, could she? But she had to say something.

McGonagall started again to say something but stopped. "Now listen carefully. There has been an accident in Hogsmeade. Professor Dumbledore has called upon the Order of the Phoenix to help patrol the school for a few days to keep you all safe. We don't expect anything to happen here and believe that Hogwarts is still the safest place to be. The other houses are being informed as well at this moment."

At these words, McGonagall left the common room back out through the portrait. As the portrait swung shut behind her, a buzz of voices emerged throughout the common room.

"Now, they really have to send us home. Gran will be furious." Neville said.

"Neville! Calm down! It's like McGonagall said, Hogwarts is totally safe." Fred Weasley had come over to join Hermione, Neville and Cormac in front of the fire. He said down next to Hermione. "So, Hermione. Worst case scenario, I guess we'll be spending Christmas at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, so?" Hermione looked skeptical at Fred.

"It just seemed… cozy. Hogwarts, the fireplace, the snow outside."

"I am going to head off to bed." Hermione got up and left for the girls' dormitory.

The next morning at breakfast in the Great Hall, rumors had started to fly around the school. Rumors saying that Professor Flitwick had been murdered in Hogsmeade. None of the students knew if this was true or not but it could be the reason why the Ravenclaw table was abnormally quiet this morning. Flitwick was the head of the Ravenclaw house.

At the Gryffindor table a buzz of voices was discussing this particular topic. About whether or not this was true and, in that case, who the murderer could be.

"When coming to think of it, I did see Professor Babbling lurk around the Forbidden Forest yesterday in the late afternoon." Hermione said.

"No, not Professor Babbling. She would never!" Neville said. "I don't believe it."

"But Hermione is right, though." Fred leaned in. "We probably should be on the lookout for anything suspicious."

"Which is all I am saying." Hermione said, looking at Fred. "And maybe that someone needs to figure out what is going on."

At this point, Dean leaned in to join the conversation. "You know, honestly we should be careful with accusing anyone. I mean, it could be someone in the village. It did happen in Hogsmeade after all."

Professor Dumbledore stood up in the middle of the teacher's table and made ready to make a speech to the school.

"Good morning to all. An urgent message came from the ministry this morning. The storm outside, as I am sure you have all noticed, has gained a great deal of strength overnight. This have had it's consequences, amongst which no one can leave the castle as of today. It's too dangerous to go outside and the snow and wind have ruined the floo network. I assure all of you that the castle is very safe, and nothing will happen to you all here. If we keep a smile on, we will all have a great Christmas in each other's company."

Professor Dumbledore sat back down in his chair and made to chat with Professor McGonagall as if all he just said was to have a great day. The Great Hall was left in a state of shock which brought a moment of silence with it.

"What? We can't go home?" Neville whispered. He couldn't believe his own ears. What would his Gran say?

"Anyway, about this 'accident'." Hermione continued, ignoring Neville. "If it's someone in the castle we will definitely find out soon enough."

"So, you are just going to go murderer-hunting while we're all trapped in the castle?" Cormac asked in a 'you can't be serious'- sort of voice.

"Well, someone sure has to!"

"McLaggen, you are forgetting that our Hermione here is the brightest witch of her age. She might even be smarter than some of the professors at this school." Fred cut in, making Hermione blush. "If you need any help, or just want any, you can always let me know." He added to Hermione.

Susan Bones came over from the Hufflepuff table and whispered to Hermione and nodded at Fred. "I think someone has the hots for you." She winked at Hermione.

"No. No, he doesn't." Hermione continued but had once again started to blush. Did Fred really like her? Like, really like her? She had never thought of Fred in that way.

"But were you really talking about searching for the murderer of Professor Flitwick? I think you should be careful. It sounds dangerous!" Susan said.

"Hermione, you shouldn't worry about them Hufflepuffs, they are too scared." Fred said with a smile at Susan. "They won't do anything that's out of the ordinary."

Susan turned on her heel and made to leave the Gryffindor table but looked at Fred when she said "well, you get killed next. Don't come crying to me." Then she left.

"What did she mean by next?" Neville asked, starting to tremble?

"Nothing at all, Neville. Hufflepuffs just aren't as brave as Gryffindors." Fred started to laugh.

Tonks came and sat down next to Fred. "I really hope, you don't mean all Hufflepuffs." She punched Fred's arm. "I guess, I am stuck here as well as you guys. The only thing that worries me is that Death Eaters also made it into the castle before the lock-down."

"De… Death Eaters?" Neville stuttered.

"Sure. But don't worry. That's why we are here. The order will make sure that nothing happens and that you're all safe here." Tonks says. "And we'll all be able to hang out in the afternoons and evenings until the storm lifts. I mean, you all still have school." She winked at Hermione.

"At least that's a positive thing! Even though it's Christmas, our exams are right around the corner."

"Good lord, Hermione! Exams are 6 months away!" Cormac said.

"Yeah, don't remind me. Like I said, right around the corner."

Fred looked around the Great Hall. "It's weird isn't it. Usually everyone is very jolly this early in December but right now… I know there has been an 'accident' but… Something doesn't seem right."

"Fred's right." Tonks said. "I know everyone loved Professor Flitwick and all. I mean, literally everyone did but it's like the murderer is in here somewhere. We really should get investigating."

Once again, Dean seemed to be interested in the conversation and joined in. "If there is a murderer inside these walls, I totally agree that we should get solving. Let me know if I can do anything to help." Dean said with a smile at Tonks.

As the day went by, the Gryffindors had gone to class. As Hermione had pointed out, the exams were "around the corner" and even though Christmas was emerging and all the students were stuck inside, they still had to study.

The next morning, December 3rd, Hermione met up with Tonks, Fred, Neville and Cormac at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Where were you last night?" Fred asked Hermione.

"I met up with Professor McGonagall last night." The rest of the group rolled their eyes at her. Of course, Hermione went straight to Professor McGonagall with everything. Ignoring her friends, Hermione continued "I just thought that Professor McGonagall ought to know. And to your amazement, she did think it would be a good idea to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Especially if it was along with Tonks. Tonks will be protecting us, she said."

"Of course, you went to Professor McGonagall!" Fred said. "You just need to relax and realize that we know what we are doing and that we will get this figured out with the… _professors_." This last word was said with a smirk grin.

"I really agree with Fred. We shouldn't worry the professors more than absolutely necessary. They have enough on their plates." Dean said. "Besides, you go to McGonagall for everything. Take a rest, Hermione."

"ATTENTION!" Dumbledore roared from the entrance to the Great Hall. "At this moment, I want all students to return to their common rooms and all teachers to accompany me to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. There has been another accident."


End file.
